Sokka's Girl Advice
by Abcdy
Summary: When Sokka goes off hunting along, Aang finds this the perfect chance to talk to him about Katara. KATAANG rated T for safety
1. The Beginning

**I'm trying to write another Kataang one shot, hopefully better than the last. I got the idea from watching the Fortune Teller (one of my favorite episodes)..Hope you enjoy, and remember to review.**

--

"Sokka, please put your sleeping bag away. You've been sleeping all day!" An exasperated waterbender said with hands on her hips. Sokka, laying in his sleeping bag, opened one eye.

"Why should I?" He asked sleepily and rolled on his side to get a better view of Aang and Toph, who were making slashing signs at their throats, with wide eyes. "Um, funny motions guys…" He slurred his speech with exhaustion, and looked up at Katara. Katara whirled around to face Aang and Toph, who were playing "Patty Cake". Katara rolled her eyes.

"You should because you need to pull your weight today. You've been slacking off all week. Don't think I don't know about Aang brushing Appa, when this week was your duty." She glared down at Sokka, who shrugged.

"He offered, and anyways-" He got out of his sleeping bag, and stood to face Katara. "You're not our mom. You can't order me around!" Katara put her hand to her water bending pouch, then thought better of it.

"You're right, Sokka, I'm not mom." She said sweetly. She strode over to a stump and sat down on it.

"Yeah! You just sit there!" Sokka pointed at Katara. "Good thing we don't havbe to listen to you anymore!" He smiled, and picked up his boomerang. "I'm going to go hunt." Then he walked quickly towards the nearest forest, which was pretty far away, because the Fire Nation had over-harvested the area.

Tension rose at camp when Sokka left. "Uh, I think I'll go with Sokka." Aang offered, and picked up his glider. _'Maybe I can talk to Sokka about Katara…" _Aang thought and felt a pit in his stomach. _'What if he says no? And practically kills me?'_ He sighed, and flew off on the glider.

It wasn't long until he found Sokka. He was throwing his boomerang at random trees, while he strutted along the path. Aang landed gently next to him. "Hey, Sokka."

Sokka jumped a foot in the air in shock. "What the?! Oh, it's just you Aang, I thought it was Fire Nation or something." He sighed with relief. "You look like you have something on your mind, why don't you tell old Sokka?"

Aang flushed a deep red. He mumbled incoherently and Sokka raised an eyebrow. "It's about Toph, isn't it?" The warrior asked, smiling. Aang looked up with wide eyes.

"Uh…" The color drained from his cheeks, until they became a ghostly white.

"Hey, you look a little sick there, buddy." Sokka clapped Aang on the shoulder, who shook his head.

"I'm fine, I think. And no, it's not about Toph." He looked up at a confused Sokka.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me it's about-"

"Katara." Aang stated simply, and tried to look Sokka in the eyes. Sokka, however fixed Aang with a fierce glare. "Sokka, just hear me out. Please." Sokka sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, which oddly wasn't up in its ponytail.

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" He looked down at Aang, who had relief written all over his face. "What do you have on your-"

"Face? It was a trick played by Katara and Toph, so someone could use that phrase. Hold on, let me wash it off." He bent down and washed the words off his face, using a small collection of water in a stump. "Ok, I'm better now. So, I thought you knew that I liked Katara." Sokka coughed. "Apparently not. Anyways, I don't just like her, I-" He flushed a deep scarlet. "I love her." There was a moment of silence, then Sokka burst out laughing.

"Ok, what did you want to say?" He said as he tried not to laugh.

"Sokka, I was being serious." Aang said as Sokka looked startled.

"R-really?" He asked. Aang nodded, and Sokka sighed. "Well if you're looking for advice, you've come to the right place…" Aang and Sokka were still in a lively discussion when they arrived back at camp.

"So what are you talking about?" Toph asked innocently.

"Eh, nothing." Aang and Sokka said in unison.

"Well, what are we having for dinner?" Katara asked, while laying down on the ground, brushing Momo.

"Watch this." Sokka whispered into Aang's ear and walked over to Katara. "Sis, I'm sorry for the horrible jerk I've been. I know you're not mom, but I need you to act like you do, it keeps the Gaang together." Katara eyed him suspiciously, then got up and began to make a soup using the squirrel-bat that Sokka had brought back. "Your training starts tomorrow." Sokka said to Aang seriously, but Aang smiled back. Sokka shook his head. '_Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'_


	2. First Day of Advice

**Ok, here's the second chapter. Now we start getting into the advice. ) And by the way, sorry for the delay… Hey, that rhymed! **

--

Sokka knelt down next to Aang, who was slowly eating his breakfast, all the while looking at Katara with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Hey, ready for your lesson?" The water tribe warrior asked, which broke Aang out of his trance.

"Uh, sure. Just let me finish my breakfast." He put the bowl to his mouth and slurped the rest of the leftover soup up. When he was done, he sighed in contentment and stood up. "Ok. Now I'm ready." The air bender's eyes gleamed with excitement, and Sokka took his hand and dragged him out of the campsite, with Katara giving them one confused glance before she returned to her breakfast. Toph sat up in her sleeping bag, and stretched.

"Hey, Toph. What do you think they're up to?" Katara asked, while Toph stifled a yawn.

"Sugar Queen, no interrupting my sleep until I'm out of bed." Toph rose, and stepped out of her sleeping bag. "Now you can talk."

"I think Aang and Sokka are up to something. Aang's been smiling a _lot_ more lately. Do you know anything about it?"

Toph shrugged. "I've heard things." Katara's eyes lit up.

"Really? What?" Katara tried to mask her eagerness with no avail.

"Calm down, Sweetness. I'll tell you." She motioned for Katara to come closer. "Ok, I heard Aang and Sokka talking, then I heard your name. After that, I tried to sense their movements, and their pulses, to try to figure out what was going on." She paused, and Katara motioned with her hand for Toph to continue, then realized Toph couldn't see it. "I sensed Aang's heart beating faster after you were mentioned." Katara blushed, and Toph smiled. "And so did Sokka's." Katara gasped.

"He didn't! Oh no! Aang's in trouble!" Katara took a few steps back and stumbled over Toph's sleeping bag.

"Calm down. He's not in trouble. Sokka didn't kill him."

--

"Aang, I'm gonna kill you if you don't listen!" Aang was leaning against a tree, staff in hand, taking a nap. "Aaaaaang! Wake up!" Sokka cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. Aang leaped into the air, now awake.

"Sokka, I'm up!" He put his hands up in preparation to airbend, but was quickly stopped by Sokka.

"Come on, here's your first piece of advice: Flirt; try to make her laugh. Smile at everything she says and you'll do fine. Come on, let's go try this out." Sokka led Aang back to the camp, secretly thinking of how this could turn out wrong. _That kid better be able to run if he messes things up._ The water tribe warrior thought.

--

"They're coming!" Toph nudged Katara, who was cleaning up camp. Katara stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands.

"Hey guys! What's crackin'?" Sokka asked, giving Aang a gentle nudge towards Katara. Aang stumbled forward, and fell into Katara's arms. He flushed bright red, but it didn't compare to the red that Katara flushed. He quickly stood up.

Sokka took Toph's hand and said over his shoulder as he dragged Toph out of camp, "We're gonna go um…hunt?"

Katara and Aang nodded before turning back towards each other. "You look pretty today." Aang stumbled over his words.

Katara self-consciously smoothed her hair. "Thanks." She felt the conversation growing more awkward by the second.

Aang, meanwhile was trying to remember Sokka's advice. _Try not to make her laugh? No, that's not right. Laughing is a good thing. Um, uh yeah. Flirt._ He twiddled his thumbs. "Hey Katara."

"Yeah?" She looked up from her shoe, which she was scuffing on the ground.

Aang was at this point, nervous, and quickly trying to remember his daydream from the day before the Day Of Black Sun. _Um, forever girl? Is that what I seriously said…Ugh, I hope this works._ "Um, are you-" Aang swallowed hard. "Do you-" He felt the air and confidence being sucked out of him. "I think I like you." He gasped, and Katara came over and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friends." Aang stepped back, confused and hurt.

"That's not what I-" Aang tried to say when Sokka and Toph ran quickly into camp.

"Saber-tooth moose-lion!" Sokka panted, before shooting a quick glance at Aang, who shook his head sadly. "It smelled Toph and started chasing us!"

"Excuse me! What is that supposed to mean?!" Toph reddened and glared in the direction of Sokka. She twisted her foot, and Sokka's feet were trapped in the earth.

"No! I meant you smelled nice!" He put his hands up in surrender. Toph was still for a minute.

"He's not lying." She said and shook her head. "Snoozles, you are one weird kid." She shook her head and took Sokka's hands. Then she pulled him out of the hole.

"Let's have dinner." Katara suggested and everyone gathered around a small campfire that Sokka started an hour ago, but with the help of Toph, the fire grew from an ember to a full fledged fire. Sokka sat next to Aang during dinner.

"Did it work?" He asked, and when Aang shook his head, Sokka simply said, "We'll try again tomorrow."


	3. Never Alone

Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. My summer's been pretty hectic, and I am trying to write as much as I possibly can. By the way, italics are thoughts and bold is dreams. 

**--**

**Katara was standing still in a small grove, surrounding her with apple trees. She reached forward to pull one down from a nearby tree, but when she put her hand to it, found it to be scalding hot. She reeled backwards in surprise. Katara looked up to see the little apple tree suddenly transform into a giant inferno.**

"**Aang!" She turned around, and with a gasp of horror saw that the rest of the grove was burning, and that the sky had turned a rather sickly green. Reaching for her water bending sack, with a twisty feeling in her stomach, she realized it wasn't there. "Aang! Help!" She looked up to the sky, looking for the one person who could save her. When she saw no one, she sank down to the ground. "Please. Aang, I need you." She said between sobs.**

**--**

Aang woke up to hearing Katara calling his name. At first his stomach fluttered, but turned into a sinking feeling when he heard the desperation in her voice. He jumped up and looked around, only to see Katara, writhing on the ground, gasping. "Katara!" Aang quickly ran to her side, and put a hand on hers. 

"Aang? Are you here?" Katara said before a choked sob. Her twisting stopped immediately at his gentle touch.

"Yes, Katara, I'm here." He moved a little closer to her. With her eyes still closed, she rolled over to face him.

"Aang!" She suddenly sat up and gave him a hug. Aang tensed up, then slowly relaxed as he hugged back. "Don't ever leave me again. Aang, I need you." Then, still asleep, she put her head on his shoulder. 

Aang hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I will never leave you. Wherever you will go, I will too. You will never be alone." He felt a tear run down her face, and onto his neck, sending a tingly feeling up his spine. 

"Thank you." She pulled away, and looked Aang straight in the eye. Aang could tell she was still asleep by the foggy look in her eye. "Aang, I-" Then she suddenly sighed and collapsed in his arms. Aang smiled down at her, and gently laid her back to where she was sleeping. He stood up to leave, but then heard her whisper, "Aang, where are you? You said you wouldn't leave." Then, not caring if Sokka killed him, or if Toph found him and made fun of him, Aang laid down next to the one girl he loved, and the one who he would quickly give his life up to save.

--

The next morning, Katara woke up to find everyone still asleep in their beds, but Aang's sleeping bag was already rolled up and packed up on Appa. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes, and looked up in the sky. The sun wasn't even up yet. With a yawn, she laid back down, and stared up at the fading stars, trying to remember what her dream was. 

_Wasn't Aang in my dream? Ugh. I can't remember anything other than him, and…fire. Well that's weird. Whatever, I'm not going to let this bother me._ She sat up, and remembered Aang wasn't in his bed. With one final stretch, Katara decided she would take a stroll to try and relax, and look for Aang in the process.

Aang, meanwhile, was perched on a tree branch, overlooking a small, green, valley, a rarity in the Fire Nation. _I wonder why they haven't found this yet._ He looked up, and saw the beginnings of the sunrise behind two hills off in the distance.

"Aang?" He heard Katara's voice, and looked down. She was slowly walking down the dirt path that ran below the tree he was on. He held onto the branch with his legs, and swung forward, so that he was hanging upside down from the branch, inches from Katara, who screamed with surprise.

"Oh, Aang, I'm glad I found you. I was worried." She frowned. "What are you doing here, of all places?" 

"Wanna see the sunrise?" He asked with a smile. She blushed when she saw how close his mouth was to hers, but found herself smiling too.

"I'd love to." She began to walk towards the trunk of the tree, in hopes of clambering up the tree. With a deep breath, she rubbed her hands together, and began to climb up the rather tall maple tree Aang was in. After climbing about a foot off the earth, she fell to the ground. She stood up with a groan, rubbing her now sore backside.

"What are you doing? Are you still asleep?" He asked with a smirk, still suspended upside-down. 

Katara laughed. "No, Aang, I'm awake. And I'm _trying_ to climb the tree." She said huffily, while brushing the dirt off her Fire Nation garb. 

"Do you want me to help you?" Aang asked, with a slight blush on his face.

Katara smiled, all falls from the tree forgotten. She took a step towards him, until her face was once again inches from him. Aang smiled widely, and his blush deepened. "Umm, let me hold your hands. I'll pull you up into the tree." She gently placed her slender hands into his. Aang, with a small grunt, managed to pull Katara up and onto the branch he was on.

Katara adjusted her position on the branch, and almost slipped off, and instinctively grabbed Aang, and clung to him. "Aang! I'm falling!" Her eyes were full of panic, and as he looked down, he saw that they were high enough off the ground that a fall could really hurt. He was flushing from the closeness of Katara, and he froze for a second. But that second was all fate needed to free Katara from his grasp, and send her falling towards the ground. 

Thinking only of Katara's safety, still holding onto the branch with his legs, he swung forward, as before, and caught Katara's hands. She looked up, through tears, at him. "Let's actually watch the sunset this time." She said with a smile. Aang, happy to oblige, swung her up onto the branch, and didn't mind when she wanted to hold onto his arm, "just in case she slipped again."

The two of them sat, looking at the sun rise over the hills, and fill the valley with light. Katara, eyes sparkling, whispered, "It's so beautiful. I kinda forgot how pretty sunrises can be after being in a barren wasteland for weeks." She smiled, and moved a little closer to Aang.

--

When the two benders returned to camp, Sokka immediately ran up to Aang, and poked him. "Did you do anything to my sister?!" After casting a look at Katara, to make sure she wasn't looking, Sokka pulled Aang aside. "So where were you?"

Aang gulped, not sure if Sokka was mad or not. "We were looking at the sunrise."

"Uh huh, likely story. Well even though you sneaked off this morning with my sister, I'm still going to give you your next tip." He looked quickly around, to make sure no one could hear him. "You should do something to make her feel special."

"Like what? Are you sure this works?" Aang asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Trust me, I know my sister. This will definitely work. Here's what you gotta do….." Sokka whispered in Aang's ear. Aang's expression turned to an embarrassed one when Sokka had finished.

"You can't be serious?!" Aang looked up at Sokka, who simply nodded.

--

"Katara, I want to show you something." Aang, a deep scarlet, approached a cleaning Katara. She looked up from rolling up her sleeping bag. "You're gonna have to trust me on this one." 

"Ok." She smiled, and took Aang's outstretched hand. She stood up and was led by Aang through the small forest nearby, to a small lake. The moon reflected on its surface, casting an eerily beautiful light on the small clearing's trees.

"Wow. It's a full moon tonight." She stared, awed, around the clearing.

"But-" Aang said with a smile, still holding tight to her hand. "This isn't the best part yet." She laughed as he ran with her through the trees, nimbly dodging every branch and stump.

"Here. This is it." Aang proudly looked around at the small valley he and Katara were watching the sun rise over that morning. Now, under the moonlight, it had taken a new kind of beauty. Little white flowers, native to the Fire Nation, covered the rolling land like a blanket. They swayed in the gentle breeze, and reflected perfectly the moon's light.

"Oh, Aang." Katara was smiling, and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for bringing me to see this."

_Ok, maybe Sokka _was_ right…_Aang thought to himself as he hugged Katara. _For once._


	4. Planning A Date

**Wow. It's been a while, huh? Sorry. I had a maaaaaaaajor writers block with this one.**

--

"So?" Sokka walked calmly up to Aang, while Katara gave Sokka a questioning look. "My my, Katara, it's late. At your age, you should be in bed by now." He pushed Katara in the direction of her tent.

"But Aang's-" She began to protest.

"Night Katara!" Sokka turned his back to her. Katara rolled her eyes and stepped into the tent.

With a quick glance behind him to check if Katara was there, Sokka turned back to Aang. "What happened?" As Aang looked at Sokka, who had his hands clasped and was looking earnestly, he could see how Sokka and Katara were siblings. Aang sighed before speaking.

"Um, it worked good, I guess." He said sheepishly as he looked at Sokka, who dropped his hands to his side.

"_I guess_?" Sokka glared at Aang. "Do you know how much time I spent looking for that spot?"

"A day?" Aang asked then Sokka nodded.

"What went wrong, tell old Sokka." He put his arm around Aang's shoulder. "Did you guys go all kissy-kissy?" Sokka asked, and Aang blushed.

"Uh, not exactly." Aang twiddled his thumbs.

"Ugh. I _thought_ it would work."

Aang kept casting anxious glances at Sokka's arm. He blushed lightly. "Uh, Sokka…"

Sokka coughed and quickly removed his arm from Aang's shoulder. "Hmm." Sokka began to pace back and forth. "I got it!" Aang could almost see the light bulb flashing above Sokka's head. "You." He pointed at Aang. "Take Katara out to dinner! It's the perfect plan! Girls _love_ dinner dates." Sokka said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Good plan Sokka. But where exactly are we going to find a restaurant? We're kinda in the middle of a wasteland, except for where Katara and I went last night." Aang looked around at the barren surroundings.

"Well you're an air bender, can't you fly to a town and look around?" Sokka asked.

"Well if I suddenly land in the middle of a Fire Nation town, it won't look suspicious at all." Aang said sarcastically.

"Oh, well you could just land outside the town, and walk in. Use your staff as a walking stick. And one more thing: Don't use sarcasm on your date. Leave it to the master." Sokka puffed out his chest. "Well the sarcasm master is tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night."

Aang bowed goodnight, and then walked inside his tent. "Momo. Do you wanna come with me into town tomorrow?" Momo made a purr-like sound, and then curled up into a ball.

"I'll pretend that you said yeah." Aang laid down on his sleeping bag. "Night Momo."

--

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked the next morning as she mended Sokka's robe, leaving a shirtless Sokka to wander around the camp.

"He's out shopping. We still have some of the money from Toph's career as "The Runaway"!" Sokka finished dramatically, before casting a glance at Katara, who was still hard at work. "Are you done with my robe yet?" He asked impatiently with a sigh.

Katara looked up. "No. It's a wonder how you got your robe to be this ripped. I still have a lot of mending to do."

Toph smiled from where she was reclined against a tree trunk. "Good thing I'm blind. A shirtless Sokka is the _last_ thing I want to see." She said while trying to camouflage the red tint her face was turning. Katara gave her a suspicious look before returning to her work.

Sokka looked at Toph, searching her face for any sign of sarcasm. _Is she blushing? Does that mean she might like me?_ He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but still a happy warm feeling enveloped him. He felt color rise to his cheeks.

"Uh, I'm gonna go work out in the woods." He tried to mask his smile, but instead ended up strutting out of the campsite.

"What's his deal?" Toph asked, oblivious to everything that had just happened, except for Sokka's speeding heart rate.

Katara smirked. She had watched silently the scene that had just happened, and came to the conclusion that maybe the "Tokka" pairing, as Aang called it, wasn't so one sided. When she thought about it, she remembered all the times Sokka had shielded her from flying debris when Combustion Man had attacked, only to be shoved aside by a blushing Toph. She also remembered all the times Toph had acted nervous around Sokka, and vice versa. And how she would cling to his arm on Appa, even though Aang and Katara were closer. And how they never complained about how many times they were partnered up for their shopping trips. And how Sokka always grabbed her hand when she couldn't "see".

_Yup._ She decided. _They like each other._

--

Aang returned a few hours later to talk to Sokka.

"He's in the woods." Katara pointed to a small group of trees.

"Thanks." Aang smiled at her, and put his staff down. "Momo, stay here." Momo crawled out from Aang's shirt. Aang laughed and looked over at Katara who had this weirded out look on her face. She met his gaze and laughed too. "Well I'm gonna go find Sokka." He ran in the direction Katara pointed.

"Sokka!" He called out.

"Yeah?" Sokka dropped down from the tree he was doing chin ups on.

"I found a restaurant. It's called 'The Spicy Salsa'. We can go on a double date! I'll go with Katara." Aang smiled and looked at a puzzled Sokka.

"Only, who would I go with?" He asked, trying to dodge the obvious.

"Oh, I met this girl down in the town. She said she'd go with you. And I met this guy, I told him about Toph, and he said "She sounds sexy." What the heck does that mean anyways? So I told him Toph would go with him." Aang paused. "Unless YOU would like to go with Toph." He smirked knowingly.

"No, I'm good." Sokka flushed. "But Aang, having Toph go with someone you just met isn't safe." A look of jealousy flashed across his face before he continued. "Why don't you go get ready for dinner?" Aang shrugged at this and walked back through the woods. Sokka just stood where he was in shock. "Why would Aang be this stupid? Ugh. Toph can't go with that…that pervert!" He was pacing wildly by now. "Oh well, I already have a date apparently, so it's not like I can ask Toph." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Aang really hadn't gone back to camp. He had hidden behind a tree, maybe 4 feet from where Sokka was wildly pacing. "Ah ha!" He jumped out from behind the tree.

Sokka's eyes got wide as he instinctively reached for his boomerang. "Oh it's just you."

"I knew it!" Aang said triumphantly as he walked towards Sokka.

"Knew what?" Sokka asked, backing up nervously.

"That you liked Toph. Your jealousy just proved it!" Aang crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"That's crazy. Not true." Sokka's voice rose higher and higher as he tried to avoid the truth. "Ok, fine. It is." He held his hands up in surrender. "But Toph already has a date."

Aang nodded thoughtfully. "Oh well, some other time then. Let's get ready for dinner." He grabbed Sokka's hand and ran back through the woods, towing Sokka behind him.

--

The next chapter will have the dinner date, and it'll probably be the second to last chapter. But anyways, please review. By the way, Aang and Katara are the original Tokka shippers. Haha.


	5. The Date

**Another chapter of Sokka's Girl Advice. Voila! 3 I apologize for the looong wait. I've been reading New Moon, and I know that's not an excuse. **

**And review, especially if anyone seems OOC. (I'm not too good at that…)**

**--**

When Aang and Sokka returned to camp, they saw that Katara and Toph had gotten dressed up. Katara had made some minor adjustments to Toph's outfit so that it looked a little more formal, and fixed Toph's hair up differently. It's style was similar to Katara's, except Toph had bangs hanging in her jade colored eyes.

Sokka stood there with his mouth open until Aang elbowed him. "Ahem." He cleared his throat nervously. "I'm uh. I'm gonna go get ready." Then he whispered to Aang, "Flowers." He walked a few steps toward his tent, then dashed inside of it.

There was a lot of ruffling noises and Katara and Aang turned to Toph to see that she was laughing. "I don't even want to know." Aang fearfully gave one last look at Sokka's tent before leaving for his own. "I'll be out in a few seconds." He promised Katara.

Katara used this opportunity to walk over to their water bowl, and study her reflection. She smoothed down her hair, then turned to Toph. "Ack! I'm so nervous. A date. With _Aang._" She began to pace back and forth, while Toph sat down with a smirk.

"Sweetness, it's _obvious_ that you're nervous. Your heartbeat is like twice the usual rate. Seriously, calm down. I won't be able to tell if something's wrong with you at this rate." She chuckled to herself.

"You're right, Toph. I should stop worrying. It'll be fine." She stopped pacing and played with her hair.

"I'm ready." Sokka strutted out of the tent.

"Uhm. Snoozles…why do you smell?" Toph covered her nose with disgust.

Sokka looked crestfallen. "Y-you think I smell bad?" He asked, trying to disguise his sadness.

"Yeah. Didn't I just say that?" Toph said dryly. "Anyways. Can Aang hurry up? I want this over with." She sighed. "Twinkle Toes, hurry up."

"I'm done!" Aang walked out of the tent and took Katara's hand. She blushed a deep shade of crimson. Sokka gave Aang a 'Don't-you-try-anything-with-my-sister' look. Aang smiled sheepishly, and led Katara on a path through the woods.

Sokka, blushing, took Toph's hand. "Umm Snoozles? You know I can "see", right?" Toph asked, confused.

"Yeah. I know." Sokka replied.

"So, uh, Aang." Katara began. "Where are we going for dinner? Who's Sokka's date? Is she nice?"

Aang gulped. "We're going to The Spicy Salsa. And uh, Sokka's date, is a little rough around the edges… She's nice. Tough, but nice." Katara gave Aang a weird look before he pointed off into the distance. "We're here."

Sokka stood next to Aang, and elbowed him. "Er, Aang. Where's my date?" Sokka looked around nervously as he tugged at his clothes. Toph came up to Aang and asked the same question.

"Uh, I guess they're not here. Why don't you two go together. Have fun." Aang said quickly. He then pushed Toph and Sokka together, and ran inside, dragging Katara behind him.

Sokka coughed. "Sooo." He mumbled, trying to start a conversation.

"Snoozles, can't you tell? We've been set up by Twinkletoes the whole time." She groaned. "How didn't I see this coming?" She groaned and face palmed herself.

"So, we're on a…" Sokka felt a lump rise in his throat. "Date?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Toph looked away, trying to conceal her light blush. "I guess so." She kept her back to him.

Sokka walked in front of Toph and bowed. "May I escort you to your table?" He jokingly asked as he extended a hand to her.

"Sure. Like _I_ need help getting to my table." She walked a few steps before turning back towards Sokka. "Snoozles, are ya coming?"

"Yep." Sokka ran and linked his arm with Toph's. "Table for two." He told the waiter, who looked down his nose disdainfully at Sokka.

"Party's name…?" He said in his nasally voice, continuing to glare at Sokka.

"Fire." Toph spoke in a regal manner.

"I'm Wane Fire." Sokka got a elbow in the ribs from Toph at his comment.

The waiter paused, flipping through his reservation book.

"Well if you don't have my family's name…" She slipped a small sack of money into his hand.

He let out a small "Oh" of surprise as he weighed the sack in his hands. He cleared his throat. "I shall seat you right away madam." He took Toph's hand and led her to a table for two. "The waiter will be over momentarily."

Sokka picked up the menu, casually flipping through it. "So, uh." He looked nervously at Toph. "Whatcha' gonna get?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" She asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm _blind._" Sokka groaned.

"Uh, I'll order for us. TurkeyChicken sound all right to you?"

Toph shrugged. "Sure." She gave Sokka a raised eyebrow. "As long as I order the drinks."

Sokka nodded. "Sounds fair." He leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. Toph promptly Earthbended the chair so it was back to normal.

"You sit like that, and we're out of here." She rolled her eyes. "Here's the waiter now."

As if on cue, the waiter strolled over. "How may I help you?"

Toph beckoned the waiter closer, and he whispered in his ear. Sokka gave him a worried look. The waiter gave Toph a nod before scurrying off into the kitchen. Sokka shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Stop squirming, Snoozles. It's not a poison." Toph joked sarcastically, but it only made Sokka squirm more. The waiter returned in a few moments, with two nice looking glasses full of some clear looking liquid.

"Bottoms up." Toph grinned, and downed her drink in one breath. Sokka took a sip and swished it around in his mouth before he swallowed. His eyes opened wide before chugging the remnants of the drink down. He hiccupped. A fuzzy feeling spread throughout his body, and he shivered.

"So, uh, Toph." The room started to spin a little. "What," he hiccupped. "What was the drink?" He clutched onto the table as he began to sway in his chair.

Toph smiled innocently with a small hiccup before saying, "Cactus juice."

Sokka's eyes widened.

"Bu-why?" His speech was starting to suffer from the drink. Toph's eyes looked glassier than normal.

"I s'pose it's 'cause it uh looked fun in the d'sert." Toph swayed dangerously and toppled out of her chair. She giggled. Sokka smiled and held out a hand. "Thank you sir." She slurred all three words together. She blushed and took his hand.

"No problem miss." He kept one hand on the table, keeping him up. "Just how much juice was there?" He blinked at Toph, who looked like she was swirling around. "You 'kay?" He asked her.

Toph shrugged. "Guessso." She hiccupped. "Waiter!" She waved her hand wildly, and he came rushing over. She cast a devious look at Sokka before she spoke.

--

Aang and Katara were seated in a small, cozy booth. "What do you want?" He peeked over his menu at Katara, who was thinking the same thing. Their eyes met, and both blushed.

"Uh…" Katara nervously flipped through the menu. "What?! They serve cactus juice here? Oh no. Sokka-"

Aang cut her off. "He'll be fine. He has Toph." They both exchanged a mutual worried look. "We should go check on them." Aang ducked under the table.

Katara lifted the tablecloth. "Aang, what are you doing?"

He flashed her a childish grin. "Being a spy. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her under the table. She giggled, and went down to her knees. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Follow me." He turned away from her and crawled under the table cloth and out into the room.

Katara put a hand to where Aang kissed her, and blushed.

Aang popped his head back under the table. "You coming?" He asked and then as quickly as his head appeared, it was gone. Katara smiled, and crawled out from under the table.

From Aang and Katara's point of view, it seemed like everything had tripled in size. "Aang, what if we get in trouble?" Katara asked, worried.

"Don't worry. Me and Bumi did stuff like this all the time when we were little." Aang looked back and smiled reassuringly at Katara.

She sighed. "You and _Bumi_. That's reassuring." She muttered to herself, as she trailed behind Aang.

"I see them!" Aang crawled forward, nimbly dodging waiters.

"Sorry, sorry." Katara mumbled to the waiters as they tripped over her. One was holding a plate of food, and it splashed over the customers, a sour looking elderly couple. Katara winced.

Aang dived under a table near Toph and Sokka's. Katara bit her lip, then followed suit. "Sokka." Aang tugged on Sokka's pants.

"Ah hah!" Katara and Aang were pulled out from under the table. Aang gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"I can explain!" Katara looked up pleadingly at the man. He raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Uh. I dropped uh, my purse! And he-" She gestured towards Aang who nodded up at the man "was helping me look for it."

"OUT!" Aang and Katara were roughly thrown out the door and onto the pavement. Katara groaned and picked herself up, while Aang simply air bended himself into a standing position.

"At least we didn't have to pay for the food." Aang laughed.

"Aang, we only had waters." Katara crossed her arms. "And Toph and Sokka are in there, probably drinking cactus juice." She walked over to a nearby tree and slumped down. "We're doomed."

--

"Let's go outside." Toph suggested with a small hiccup. Sokka linked arms with her, and they staggered out the door, and onto a small porch. The moon's gentle glow illuminated Toph's face.

"Wow." He breathed.

Toph crossed her arms. "Whussat?"

"You're pretty tonight." Sokka began to sound less and less tipsy as he spoke.

"Uh huh." Toph "looked" off into the moon. "I didn't mean it." She swayed lightly.

"What didn't you mean?" Sokka asked, placing his arms on Toph's shoulders to steady her. She took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it. You smell good." She hiccupped. "I like it." Toph leaned back and put her head on Sokka's chest. He turned her around, and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

She looked shocked. "Whuts dat all 'bout?" She asked, giving him a hug. "Cactus juice…?" Her knees shook a little bit as she began to cry, praying he liked her too.

Sokka grinned smugly. "Nope."

--

A breeze whipped through the trees, sending a shiver down Aang's spine. "You cold?" Katara looked over at him, and gave him a hug.

"Uh Katara…?" He asked, as a blush crept up on his face.

Just then, an uproarious laughter met their ears. "Sokka?!" Katara jumped up, leaving Aang confused, on the ground. She took note of the way Toph staggered out of the restaurant, clinging to Sokka's arm. "Cactus juice?! You ordered _cactus juice?!" _Katara said cactus juice as if it were a disgusting vile thing, which in her mind, it was.

"Nope. I'was me." Toph waved her hand in the air. "Sokka's fine."

Sokka laughed and doubled over. "You two got kicked out." He pointed at them. "That's rich! What did'ja do? Cuddle so much the staff got sick?"

"No." Katara said defensively. "We were spying." Sokka was quiet for a moment.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka looked around. The air bender returned as if on cue.

"Here." He stuck a bouquet of flowers in Katara's face.

"Aang, are those Swamp Roses?" Katara's eyes got wide. Aang glanced down at the flowers.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm _allergic!_ Get them away!" Aang dropped them like they were something suddenly revolting.

Sokka face palmed. _I guess advice won't work on that kid._

_--_

**This is the final chapter. I hope you liked the story, and thank you sooo much to all my readers. )**


End file.
